comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck is published by Boom! Studios. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Donald Duck #363: 16 Feb 2011 Current Issue :Donald Duck #364: 09 Mar 2011 Next Issue :Donald Duck #365: Apr 2011 Status Monthly. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Donald Duck #364 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Donald Duck #363 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Donald Duck and Friends, vol. 1: Double Duck' - Collects #347-350. "Donald shows us his dashing, adventurous side as a secret agent on a mission to stop a dangerous ice-melting machine and save the world from rising oceans." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865517 *'Donald Duck and Friends, vol. 2: Double Duck' - Collects #351-???. "Donald Duck, the part-time international duck of mystery, has his world turned upside-down as friends become enemies and vice versa... sort of. So who can our web-footed freedom fighter really trust? Who knows?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865916 - (forthcoming, June 2010) Trade Paperbacks *'Donald Duck and Friends, vol. 1: Double Duck' - Collects #347-350. "Donald shows us his dashing, adventurous side as a secret agent on a mission to stop a dangerous ice-melting machine and save the world from rising oceans." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865452 *'Donald Duck and Friends, vol. 2: Double Duck' - Collects #351-354? "Donald Duck, the part-time international duck of mystery, has his world turned upside-down as friends become enemies and vice versa... sort of. So who can our web-footed freedom fighter really trust? Who knows?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865908 *'Donald Duck and Friends, vol. 3: Double Duck' - Collects #355-358?. "When notorious criminal Red Primerose escapes from prison, it's only a matter of time before she exacts her revenge on The Agency, starting with a high risk heist in the City of Lights. Enter the Agency's number one operative, Donald Duck, aka Double Duck, in the action-packed 'Souvenir de Paris'! Then he goes undercover in Egypt to face off with the would-be kidnappers of a former Agency chief." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865924 *'Donald Duck and Friends: Feathers of Fury' - Collects ??? "The feathers fly as Donald Duck dreams of being the world's newest martial arts movie star! Plenty of hijinks and high-kicks as our wanna be web-footed warrior finds out that being a kung-fu master takes a lot more than he bargained for!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866289 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 1952 as Donald Duck, starting with issue #26. * Dell Comics (1952-1962) #26-84 * Gold Key Comics (1962-1984) #85-245 (#217-245 under the "Whitman" name) Title Change to Walt Disney's Donald Duck * Gladstone Publishing (1986-1990) #246-325 Title Change to Donald Duck and Friends * Gemstone Publishing (2003-2006) #326-345 * BOOM! Studios (2009-2011) #346-362 Title Change to Donald Duck * BOOM! Studios (2011-) #363- Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Donald Duck and Friends Volume 2: Double Duck HC: Jun 2010 :Donald Duck and Friends Volume 3: Double Duck HC: Oct 2010 :Donald Duck and Friends: Feathers of Fury TP: Mar 2011 :Donald Duck #365: Apr 2011 :Donald Duck #366: May 2011 News & Features * 21 Jun 2009 - Boom Gets Mickey, Donald, Goofy & the Gang Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Kids Category:Disney Category:Furry